


We're Safe

by Lokisgame



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s01e08 Ice, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: The first pull of the fabric felt almost violent, scary, it froze her in place.





	We're Safe

The first pull of the fabric felt almost violent, scary, it froze her in place. _Trust him_ she thought, though her body sang with anticipation of an attack, ready to defend herself if needed.  
Warm hand splayed over the nape of her neck, firm pressure, but not closing around her throat, moving down. He checked her, trying to mimic what she had done the moment before, digging his fingers in her flesh, searching for knots that felt alien. Found nothing, sighed, warm breath on her neck.  
“We’re safe” he whispered, and the hands that rested on her shoulders the second before were around her, drawing her in, her back to his front, soft tightness of his embrace, face hidden in the side of her neck. He curled around her as if he wanted to hide her from the monsters, the cold and the danger “we’re safe”  
She relaxed, releasing a breath she didn’t know she was holding, he held her and she held him up, and this tight little knot of them was trust. They breathed in tandem, holding on to the feeling of safety, letting their grip on lifesaving fear loosen, trusting the other to hold it. The bubble grew, an inch to one side and she could kiss him, whatever she could reach, but he beat her to it. With eyes still closed he pressed a soft kiss to the side of her neck, then another, then the next, it was a greeting, relief and apology. The stubble scratched, but she didn’t stop him. His hug tightened, like he couldn’t believe she was real, holding her like he thought he lost her. She didn’t stop him here either, she knew how he felt, the thought she was left alone in this God forsaken place was pure agony. Now they had each other, and it was the closest they would get to being safe.  
She took the second between kisses and looked over her shoulder, only to find his lips finding hers. They both froze, feeling the line twitch, ready to spring up like a wall. Gently, as if walking through a minefield, she softened into the kiss, taking the awkward angle, the scratchy beard, the kiss that started at the corner of her lips. She gave it back, made it right, keeping it chaste but warm with feeling. He leaned into it just a fraction, just a thank you, just us, just for a minute.  
He breathed in, she breathed out, the kissed broke just to close for a second longer.  
His arms loosened, the bubble popped and once again it was them against the world.

**Author's Note:**

> for Daggoo, based on some post on tumblr


End file.
